


Expansion

by RHawk68



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHawk68/pseuds/RHawk68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkseid seeks to expand his reach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expansion

The sounds of collective misery from the lowly citizens below filled the air. Parademons flew in formation keeping watch over the populace. The fire pits of Apokolips boomed hot and high into the sky. The heat could be felt even here, in the throne room of the great Darkseid.

“Look Desaad” Darkseid commanded. “Look at this stinking wasteland of a planet. Too long have I sat complacent in its stench, in its fetid juices. When was the last time I expanded my reach?”

“It has been ages lord Darkseid” answered his ever-present lackey. “But each new planet, each new system has bent to your will, O Great One.”

“I know.” The lord of Apokolips stood and walked to the edge of his balcony looming over the desolation below; Desaad followed in his shadow. “But there still remain corners of this universe that resist.” 

“They only delay the inevitable Lord Darkseid” Desaad interjected.

“Yes. Yes…” Darkseid clasped his hands behind his back. “But my war machines have grown soft through inactivity. It is time to bring another planet under my heel Desaad.”

“Of course your highness.”

“Check the charts, lowly one” Darkseid ordered. “Find me a new planet to foul. Find me a new planet to bring under my control. Find me a place that resists my will so that I may crush it.”

“I do not need to look long, great Darkseid” the master torturer of Apokolips answered. “I have been consulting the archive computers and have found a suitable target in anticipation of your command.”

Darkseid turns for the first time to acknowledge him. “Show it to me.”

Desaad produces a tablet from his robes and punches in the coordinates. “Here great Darkseid. It would please me if you accepted my humble suggestion.”

Darkseid took the tablet Desaad offered and looked at the information contained within. His eyes sparked red. “Good…” He dropped the computer tablet to the floor letting it shatter. Desaad winced as Darkseid turned and walked back into his throne room, stepping on the remains of the tablet as he went. 

The prophet of anti-life punched a button on the arm of his throne. “Kalibak - ready the invasion. Gather my forces. Ten squadrons of parademons should suffice. Prepare the war machines. Tell Granny Goodness to bring the Furies and make sure they are hungry for destruction. It is time to expand my will. It is time to conquer”

_“Yes Father!”_ came the reply over the intercom.

Darkseid sat down on his throne in quiet contemplation, Desaad at his side. It would take at least three weeks to prepare his forces. He would wait. He would plan. He had all the time he needed. Darkseid was not rash, he was deliberate. He would soon make a move that would bring more of the universe under his control and would likely draw the attention of a group that had been a thorn in his side for millennia. Desaad’s suggestion would lead to a plan that contained their destruction as well. Now Darkseid only had to design it.

When the dust settled, not only would the Lord of Apokolips control another planet, he would crush the will of the Green Lantern Corps as well. And he would move one step closer to the anti-life equation. 

“Tell me more Desaad” he demanded. “Tell me more of what you know about his planet. Tell me more about this… _Mogo._ ”


End file.
